Chuck vrs the Intervention
by j.santacruz98
Summary: Chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck versus the intervention.**

It had been over a year, that Chuck and Sarah had grown apart each unwilling to open up their hearts to one another. Each one afraid of telling the other their true feelings and both being miserable without one another. Both family and friends saw the distraught look in both their eyes knowing that Chuck loved Sarah, as well as the love Sarah had for him. But each was afraid to open up, afraid to allow the possibility of rejection from the other. Chuck who normally had a bubbly personality, who could always find good in any situation stop smiling going through the day-to-day motions with no life in his eyes. Sarah as well lost light in her eyes replaced by a dull pale shadow she had. This became very apparent to to his sister Ellie, to Col. John Casey, and to Brig. Gen. Beckman. Gen. Beckman even though she was very official always seem to get some personal enjoyment seeing Chuck all bubbly when she gave him a mission. John Casey could only voice his displeasure with a short grunt. His sister Ellie laid awake at night worried about Chuck and Sarah, she knew how much they loved each other but was at a loss where to begin to heal them.

One day Ellie walked over to John's apartment and knocking on the door was greeted with the surly John Casey who had just gotten up from sleep dressed in his bathrobe and sipping a cup of hot coffee.

"Good morning Ellie, what can I do for you so early?".

"John, can I talk to you this morning I'm really worried about Chuck and Sarah.",stated Ellie

"They seem to be going back and forth in their relationship, and I know that you're their friend and I trust your opinion." continued Ellie with a drawn face full of worry.

"I look at both of them John, and I can see that they still love each other, even though they seem to both be hiding it from each other." They are constantly separating and then getting back together."

" But more worrisome is the look on Chucks face after their quarrels, Do you know John I hear him calling out for Sarah in his sleep?, or that I hear him crying in the middle of the night?" stated Ellie emphatically.

John just continued drinking his black coffee listening , _( Yes I do know, since I have to listen to his constant girlie feelings ! I would rather be stuck in those damm walls in Costa Gravis. He laughed to himself. But as he looked at Chucks sister he knew only too well deep down walker and the Nerd would be good together! laughing to himself he had visions of tranq-ing both their assess, locking them both in a containment cell to hash out their issues. )_

 _Looking at the concern on Ellie's face he could not feel moved at he deep concern and worry._

 _"Ellie, I can tell you really care for both of them !" replied Casey in his usual groff manner and to be honest with you I don't have many people I can call a friend. But I will help you in any way possible !" , he stated firmly._

 _Ellie spawned a sigh of relief at having found an ally in John Casey. She wondered and pondered in her mind how John Casey became Chuck and Sarah's friend since he came to work at the "Buy More " with her brother._

"They're both miserable, and obviously in a lot of pain as a doctor it's apparent something is wrong and I just can't deal with this anymore. I think as Chuck sister and you being friends with both of them we need to step in to find out what the problem is." said Ellie.

John Casey didn't know how to answer Ellie's statement but inside he knew she was upset as was he, at seeing both his friends who he had come to know and care for in his time in Burbank tear each other apart by hiding their true feelings. Being a surly man he held his feelings in check he was a Marine. He had faced battle, faced death head-on, but behind his stoic face you didn't want to lose his two best friends. That nerd, and CIA skirt had become important to him his best friends in all of his career.

" Ellie you're right Walker and Chuck are in love but both is just too damn stubborn to tell each other the truth." finally as Casey answered her.

"I have some things I have to do but if you're willing give me a few days and see what I can come up with, and deal with this BS once and for all!. " said Casey

" I think maybe a family intervention on them both" grinned Casey. A small smile came on John's face, with brought relief but also uneasiness to Ellie's face.

She was certainly not used to seeing John Casey exhibiting any pleasure or for God's sake a smile on it either.

"I think we can kick both their asses to deal with their issues once and for all. " stated Casey. Ellie's face lit up at John's suggestion, she really wanted Casey to come up with an idea that would resolve Chuck and Sarah's issues.

As soon as the brunette left his home his apartment, John was on his link to Gen. Beckman.

"Good morning John, what can I do for you?"stated the General on the video link.

"General we have got a situation here in Burbank! A code RED! and I need your help."

"It's reached the point that an **intervention** needs to be made between the asset and agent Walker" reported the Major to the General.

"The asset is unable to flash because of his emotional tendencies I know a possible reason why he's unable to flash." he continued to report.

" General, you and I both know that Chuck and agent Walker both have an emotional attachment to one another".

"I believe that Chuck is unable to flash because he is in conflict, as with any computer you can't have conflicting data! Chuck has feelings for us for agent Walker, but even more importantly agent Walker has feelings for him as well"

"However I strongly believe that a 49B would not be advisable in this situation! " he continued reporting.

"May I ask you why Col. Casey do you do not believe it would be better to separate them to have a new agent assigned to the asset?" replied the general.

"No general, I think that that would be even worse. Since the asset would shut down completely and he would be useless, also while I have been observing them together I have observed that when negative feelings are involved that is when the asset started to have issues." said Casey!

" I think the opposite should be done, I think both of them should be made to face the fact that they love each other and get it out in the open so they could air out their issues." continued Casey.

"I think we should have the psychologist that worked with Chuck previously to make a psych profile on both of them and come out with a plan to deal with their problems."

"I realize Chuck has his issues with his father and mother leaving him at such a young age. Also during his time in Stanford, the betrayal of Bryce Larkin and Jill. But more importantly Agent Walker seems to have some blocks emotionally about her early life her father and also our desire to have some normality in her life."

"Also I realize that female agents have a very difficult time sometimes having to do extraordinary things to complete the mission. Sarah and Chuck deserve be with each other and I think by fixing and having them deal with their issues we can get the intersect up and running again."

For several moments Gen. Beckman sat quietly in deep contemplation of what should be done with agent Walker and Chuck. Being a former Agent herself and having an attraction to Roen Montgomery. She also knew the hardships for female operatives, but also noting how operatives were considered expendable. This attitude between the agencies had always frustrated her. General Beckman liked Agent Walker not only for her hard work ,loyalty, and being one of the best female agents she has had the pleasure to work with under her command.

"John, I think we have a new mission I would like you to bring Chuck sister on board. I'll get that I'll get the doctor and will have a meeting. Consider it a top-secret mission of the highest national security and I'll be back with you in a few days." commanded the General.

Major John Casey just stood in the control room in castle, partly grinning , and with a wide -eyed look on his face.

" _Wow, I have never seen the General so determined to kick both their Assess! This will be fun!"_

Several days past John had called Ellie to come to his apartment for coffee, as they sat waiting Gen. Beckman came online and address both of them.

"Good morning, Ellie my name is Brig. Gen. Diane Beckman I am the head of the NSA/CIA black ops operation, which is being run in Burbank." stated the General emphatically.

Ellie at first thought this was a joke, but when she turned to face John she saw the seriousness in his face.

"I don't understand John what is going on?" questioned him.

"Ellie, I am a spy I work with Sarah and Chuck as part of the NSA/CIA operation here. Chuck is been working with us for several years along with Sarah on our missions. But the realization has come, that we need to have an intervention of sorts to help them both." stated Casey.

" If the situation had not become as serious as it has become, you would not have been given the security clearance to learn this information!" continued the General.

Your brother Chuck has become my friend and colleague and even though I wouldn't tell him I liked nerd! Sarah is my partner and friend and the general and I care about both of them immensely after a lot of thought decided to fill your request for an intervention. Gen. Beckman, myself, and Dr. Fleming a psychologist who's worked with Chuck in the past and now including you, are planning to help Sarah and Chuck deal with their issues. There is unfortunately one dangerous fact that you need to be made aware of, to help them both we need to pressure them both which could be dangerous. Sarah Walker is a trained CIA operative trained to kill, she can kill a man for 200 ways. Your brother Chuck while he would not take a life needlessly and avoids even using weapons, would kill if he felt he was protecting a loved one. Are you ready for the risk it could be dangerous for all involved in this intervention but if you're willing to take the chance all of us are.

Ellie sat quietly, shocked by the revelation of the reality between Sarah and Chuck and that her brother was a spy. But after some deliberation, John, Gen. Beckman, I will do anything I need to do to save Chuck and Sarah. Even if it means risking my own life to help them.

So a plan was formulated and all parties nodded in agreement. Several days past John, Chuck and Sarah all sat in the castle awaiting their daily briefing. Gen. Beckman came online and a sense of urgency overcame her voice.

"Chuck! I'm sorry but something's happened your sister Ellie, she has been captured she's being held in a compound and I'm afraid she's going to be tortured for information on you. " stated General Beckman.

"We had no idea and it was so quick we were unprepared, that they would try to attack you family just to get to you!,I'm sorry!"

Chuck turned pale his eyes became dark the pain in his heart at the thought of his sister being taken overwhelmed him. He wanted to speak with the words could not come out. Being in danger himself he could take, but his beloved sister was too much for him. Ellie had been there to raise him when his Dad and mother left them both. He had Sarah and Casey watching and protecting him , but Ellie !

Sarah turned looking at Chuck she could feel his pain, she could see the despondent and grasping look in his face. The look in his bright brown eyes were gone, all that remained was darkness and pain, but also the anger that she had never viewed in them. Anger and hatred for the people that would hurt his sister. then he asked where is Devon?

Casey quickly answed, " He is ok he was busy working on a surgical case!"

Sarah's heart broke as she thought of the man that she loved being so hurt overwhelmed her as well.

John Casey spoke,"General, do we have any idea where she's being held? Who took her? The details are sporadic but we were able to get some small Intel, there are whispers of an agent called Dragon who's been trying to get his hand on the intersect. Not much is known of him but he is considered to be one of the most dangerous agents in the world. Sarah was a bit taken since she knew many of the dangerous agents in the world. Gen. that name is unfamiliar to me, I know most of the wanted agents but I'm not aware of him. Sarah I wouldn't be surprised since Dragon is a ghost, a very dangerous one.

A probable location where Ellie was being held was found to NSA contacts. Team Bortowski equip themselves with the necessary weapons and gear to rescue Chuck sister. The location was 150 miles from Castle it was an abandoned industrial site. The site was seemingly deserted except that surveillance cameras were everywhere Sarah Casey Chuck noted their locations and tried to enter the facility as though fully as possible upon entering the facility they heard a whimpering. What greeted their eyes was Ellie chained to a chair, blood on her clothing crying sobbing. A feeling of anger over to Chuck, worry and remorse seeing his sister as Sarah and Chuck entered the large room they were overtaken by being hit with tranquil darts. After several hours they awoke both of them restrained opposite chairs. Chuck handcuffed to his chair and Sarah both her arms and legs restrained so she could not lash out with her famous kicks. John Casey was also handcuffed but suspended in the middle of the room. Ellie was gone, Chuck was frantic where his sister had been taken. From the darkness of figure emerged to address them. Greetings all three of you have been waiting, the man was covered so his face could not be made out. The famous Charles Carmichael, CIA agent Ms. Sarah Walker, NSA agents John Casey it's nice to finally meet you. Period I been waiting a very long time to finally have the pleasure of meeting you. My name is Dragon, and I'm here to kill you!

Chuck straining to speak, where is my sister! What have you done to her! Let her go! You have me let Sarah and John go with my sister. The only thing that Chuck heard was laughter, to answer your question Chuck I just need you. I don't need John or Sarah I have what I want but I am curious. Chuck I have kept you an agent Walker under surveillance for quite a while, he became very apparent you care for each other in fact you love her and she you. Sarah at this point was just quiet trying to formulate a plan of escape but couldn't. She could not pick the locks that restrained her as much as she tried. Her heart beating faster worried about her Chuck even though she would never say the words.

" But Chuck, Sarah I would like to have a little fun with each of you first", the hooded figure relayed. " I'm going to ask you a question to each of you. But I must warn you, I know everything your hopes your fears your doubts your passions, if you lie to me I will know. If you lie to me I will kill the other one. Sarah, just to let you know, I know it when you're lying. Would you like to know a little secret Sarah, I know everything about you. I know everything about you a little girl, your life with your father Jack, your real first name, and your middle name.

Sarah initially thought that he was trying to trick her, until Dragon told her every thing that she had tried to hide. He even added her love of pickles and dislike for olives. She turned looking at Chuck in horror that anyone, knew everything about his Sarah! For the first time in Sarah's life fear entered her eyes. Dragon then turned to both Chuck and Sarah facing them said "if you think I'm kidding, let me show you how sincere my threat is. I know that Col. Casey is wearing body armor but he pulled out his gun stating overtly I'm using Teflon coated ammo that can pierce body armor. And as a final statement aimed it at Col. Casey's chest firing four rounds into the Col.'s chest". Chuck and Sarah both scream as they saw blood rushing out of the Col.'s chest. Both Sarah and Chuck looked at Dragon with anger and loss at seeing their friend just shot to death.

"Now Chuck and Sarah, let us begin our little game shall we".

He turned to Chuck and told him the rules, "Chuck if you lie to me I will do to Sarah what I did to your friend are you ready?" "So Chuck, do you love Sarah? But remember the rules Chuck, so what's your answer! Chuck sat in the chair sweating his eyes look to Sarah. You in his heart that they could never be together because of his fear, but as he looked in her eyes, he knew that his heart was still for Sarah. He felt the longing of wanting to kiss her, and hold her. The words came out of his mouth before his mind could answer him and hold him back, his heart was speaking and with tears in his eyes, "yes I love her always have."

Chuck versus the intervention part two:

Sarah sat in her chair, looking at Chuck seeing the tears fall from his eyes as he bared his soul to her she felt his pain at finally being able to speak openly and honestly about his feelings toward her. Her eyes filling with tears, angry with herself since she could not be as honest as he ,about how she felt. She was torn between her CIA training, her personal fears since childhood and adolescence. How inept she felt with her relationships with men, wanting a man who would love her for what she was. She was angry at herself for having pushed Chuck aside and not letting him see her feelings for him. In her thoughts she was angry at herself thinking some kind agent you are Walker!"

"You can fight drug lords, criminals, other spies. But when it comes to opening up your heart to the man you profess to love, it scares you". And she knew her time was next, Dragon slowly turned to Sarah and looking at her told her. "Sarah!, It's your turn, but remember Sarah as I told Chuck, lie to me and I will kill Chuck right before your eyes. I'll put a bullet in his head as you watch." So Sarah Walker, do you love him? Sarah in that split second was uncertain what to say the two sides of her personality, her agent Walker persona wanting to stay professional. But her Sarah sighed screaming within her, wanting to let Chuck know her true feelings her love, her passion for Chuck and her real hopes for their future. She looked at Chuck looking at his dark brown eyes, his lips when they kissed, and his arms when he held her close. She remembered the feeling of warmth, the closeness, and feeling safe and secure in his arms. Dragon impatient with her delay shook Sarah out of her daze. Sarah! Answer the question! You have until the count of three, Dragon took out his gun pointed it to Chuck's head slowly counting 1-2!, And just before he said three, Sarah screamed at the top of her voice, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Yes!, yes!, and again a Loud YES!s at the top of her voice. Sarah for the most part felt relieved having opened up her heart to Chuck finally, but angry at herself that the situation had to force it out of her by force. Chuck looked at Sarah, more in love with her than he could ever know yet feeling her pain. A small grin formed on Dragon's face Sarah he asked do you remember the mission you had with Chuck and Rhône Montgomery? Do you remember when you win Casey were taken hostage something occurred that I don't think you are aware of. When you win Casey were taken hostage by Ms. Banachek. Rhône asked Chuck after confronting Chuck about his love for you asking Chuck is she worth dying for? Did you know what his answer was agent Walker? He said yes, he was willing to die for you to save you. Did you know that Sarah? Did you also know that Chuck went and confronted Vivian Volkov, unarmed with no backup begging Vivian for the antidote to the to the Norsemen? Did you know that Chuck killed Shaw the only time that he's taken a life protecting something of more value than his own life and that life was yours. Did you know that Sarah? Do you know why Chuck won't have sex with you? It's not because he's not attracted to you it's not that at all. Chuck loves and respects you, he knows that female agents have to are used for sex. Chuck is a gentleman, and he wants to make love to you not just have sex. Dragon turn to Chuck t"o gauge the reaction from Sarah's words on him.

So Sarah, Chuck can I ask you both the question? Do you both think if given the opportunity, to speak openly to each other that you would about your feelings. "Chuck, tell me honestly what attracts you to her? "She has a nice body, but what specifically attracted you , and still attracts you?" Chuck feeling that this would be the last time he would see his Sarah spoke from his heart ." Chuck spoke, " Her eyes and smile!, sure she is gorgeous but when I look at her my heart melts." Sarah turned a crimson red blushing at Chuck's revelation to her. "So Sarah what about you? , she was then asked. Her reply was chucks beaming smile and the way he always made her laugh. "Next question! Chuck did you have sex with Jill, Lou, Hannah or Carina?" With this Chuck became red out of anger and embarrassment. Remember this Chuck I have all the real juicy Facts already in my hands!"

Chuck knew he had to tell Sarah what actually happened with the with the other women. He took a deep breath and answered, "No ! I did not, we kissed but nothing more!"

" Why not ?" asked the hooded figure.

"Because they were not Sarah!" replied Chuck in anguish and pain.

"Really so when agent Carina Miller offered you to bring you to her hotel room, you said No? "

"Why not Chuck ? he was asked.

"Because I had already lost my heart to Sarah. I did not want sex I wanted Sarah and to love her with all my heart!"

"Chuck do you remember the mission with Roan Montgomery when Sarah was taken prisoner?" "What did Roan ask you?" He asked me if _would die to save her. So what did you answer him?_

 _Chuck lowered his head , picked it up and while looking deeply into Sarah's eyes and tears forming in his own said, "YES!"_

 _Sarah just looked at Chuck hearing his heart speak what he truly felt for her._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a deafening silence in the room, "Chuck! Are you telling me you have never, ever had SEX before?" asked the hooded figure and a chuckle escaped his lips. "My God Chuck, are you telling me what I think you are really saying?". In a low soft tone, he came toward Chuck looking him square in the eye. "Chuck are you a virgin?" he final asked Chuck.

Chuck at being asked the question turned a deep red, which ran from his neck to his entire face. His face and lips trembled and sweat dripping down his forehead. "Chuck! Chuck answer me! Or you know the consequences!." Chuck had finally bared his soul and heart and he answered "Yes!"

"Wow! ,Wow!, now that is a revelation I never really expected that one." Replied the hood figure. He turned and facing Sarah he looked at her asking firmly. "Sarah did you know this? ,Sarah you know that Chuck had never been with a woman sexually?"

"No I didn't, I always thought that when he dated he would finish it. But Chuck you did kiss them, but you never did it with them?" she asked.

"No Sarah, I didn't because whenever they wanted to, I would see you and I really wanted to be with you, not them."

"Are you disappointed in me Sarah?."

" I really wanted our first time to be special and give you a gift from me, to show you how special you are to me!"

" I know Sarah that you have been with other men because of your work, but I wanted to share something real with you. For you to know just how dear you are to me. I love you Sarah! Always have and always will. ", stated Chuck.

"Chuck! "Sarah cried out and the flood of tears broke down the barriers she had long built to protect herself,

Sarah cried tears of longing, love and passion for her lover and friend. She finally realized how he felt and the pain he felt not knowing her true feelings were. Her eyes red and her eyelids swollen ,her lips trembled , her body shook as if a large weight had been lifted from her heart.

 _Sarah thought to herself, I cannot lose him after I finally found the love of my life. Why can't I say how I really feel to Chuck? I know he loves me, why am I so scared to feel? He makes me feel safe, secure, loved whenever he holds me. When he kisses me my heart beats like it wants to burst from my chest. I feel electricity sparking in my body when his lips press against mine. Now I know that he did not bed those other women. He was waiting for me to be my treasure, to be my heart and love. Sarah longed she were still a virgin herself so she and Chuck could share that gift with each other. But even though I lost mine many years ago, he was waiting for me. God, I love you Chuck! You are my Chuck, now and forever._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Chuck and Sarah finally realized that this was all an elaborate set up by their friends. Chuck had just told her everything, much of which she was at a loss to even put into words. Sarah had never had a man bare his soul to her. Chuck had done just that bearing himself defenseless, no walls or barriers to protect himself. Yet he took Sarah in his arms and held her deeply in his arms, kissing her forehead softly. His right hand gently stroking her blond hair, running his fingers in them softly. All Sarah could do was begin to sob in his arms and pull herself deeper in his warmth.

"Chuck, I need your strength, your love. Chuck you are my home!" Sarah cried into his chest. "I am sorry I was a coward. I was scared to let you see the real me. I was scared of not being good enough for you. "

"Chuck, you are my home! ", Sarah further explained.

"I did not know that you had not gone the whole way with them, I thought I had lost you Chuck!" Sarah explained.

 _At this very moment Sarah began to remember her life before the CIA, and when she had been recruited. Her Father had just been arrested and she was running to the hiding spot her father had prepared in case of emergencies. She remembered being surprised by Grahams approach and throwing her knife at him. He told her of his intentions to save her by training her to his agent. She remembered about the safe house and about the two agents who would care for her until she graduated from school and entered Harvard._

 _Her thoughts went to Harvard where she studied languages, and other subjects that would make her an exceptional agent. She also trained her body as well to increase her fighting skills. She studied Kempo, Hapkido, Aido, knife training, and Judo. Her unarmed fighting skills exceptional. She could take on med twice her size and come out on top. Trained Agents marveled as well as feared at her by far deadliest skill. Her blazing fast and accurate kick. Very few if any could withstand her deadly attack and remain standing. But her weapons training by far made any soldier envious. She smirked that even Casey drooled that a CIA skirt could outmatch his gun toting skills._

 _Then she remembered when she lost her virginity, it was not for love or passion. She had been ordered to have sex as part of her seduction skills training. She felt ashamed when the agent she was made to have sex with questioned her when he saw blood coming from her. She felt dirty inside that the most precious gift she had was taken from her. She started to feel the pain that Chuck as he held her tightly had not given his gift but had waited for her to give it to. Inside she felt pride for him and just how much she meant to him._

She slowly lifted her head,"Chuck! Can I talk to you and can you just listen. What I need to tell you is not easy for me to say. Her eyes reddened by her tears, showed the pain and anguish she felt in her heart. "Chuck, until I met you I never had this feeling of feeling dirty, but when I saw how sweet and innocent you were I felt ashamed of the things I did. " Looking back I feel dirty at my whole life, meeting you has opened my eyes Chuck."

Chuck looked at her warmly, seeing that she had just bared herself to him like she never had.

"Sarah, do you remember our first time together at the beach. You told me to do something, remember!"

"Yes, Chuck! I do I told you to trust me!" Sarah softly replied still sobbing.

"Well Sarah it is your turn to trust me. Trust me Sarah!"

" Trust me to fight for you, trust me to stand by our side, trust me more importantly when I say , I Love You!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 _Sarah and Chuck remained locked in their seats, both had just poured their hearts to one another . They both wondered if not having been forced to open up , if they would have done so on their own. One nagging thought kept going through her mind. Why was her captor so interested in both their lives, their feelings for one another? Sarah's mind reeling at what his motives would be. But she kept looking over to Chuck, worried about him and more deeply her heart beating wildly at revelation of her feelings for him._

"Why are you doing this to us? ",she asked. Sarah tried to look at her captors face, but his hood obscured his features.

"Well Agent Walker, you have found me out. Sarah this has been an intervention for you and Chuck. Friends and family have allied themselves to help you both, we have become tired of seeing 2 people who obviously love each other, deeply. But you both have no idea how to just be truthful to one another and tell each other your feelings, hopes and fears." Their captor expounded on.

Then out of the darkness, the sound of laughter erupted. Sarah and Chuck looked at each other confused at what this was all about. Their captor slowly removed his disguise revealing Dr. Emmet Fleming, CIA psychologist, assigned to help Agents during mental and personal issues.

He turned to Chuck and Sarah," we all sorry to have needed to take this deception so far, but extreme times call for extreme measures". Chuck began to ramble showing his shock at being so punked as he would have said it.

"We had to take extreme measures for both your sakes. You do realize that Sarah can be very dangerous for everyone involved." He continued further," Did you realize how jealous was when you dated other women when she pushed you away?".

"Sarah jealous? ,Chuck responded.

"I don't think hmmmmm….., " he started to ramble

"Yes Chuck she was! Sarah was very conflicted about how she felt about you". "Yes you as the Intersect were her assignment to protect, however you became more to her. She was afraid for the first time in her life. "

"Afraid? Of what he asked?

"Chuck, Sarah is afraid of losing you because my friend, Sarah loves you! She is afraid, and you need to know that she has suffered a lot of pain and anguish in her life. No man other than you has placed her feelings, her needs first before their own. Chuck do you know what Sarah means in Hebrew? "Dr. Fleming asked him.

"No I don't!"

"It means Princess! Chuck. You have been the only man who ever treated he as just that. You treat her like the treasure she is, you place her needs first even when she shoots you down."

Sarah, Dr. Fleming continues looking at her," Chuck was hurt and damaged from his life as well, his parents leaving him as his sister to fend for themselves. His time in Stanford, Bryce, and Jill, Chuck lost himself. His confidence, his self-doubt, and his feelings about his own self-worth. Chuck was hurt and damaged."

"But Sarah because of you, Chuck will become the man he was always meant to become. But more importantly he will be the man who will save and protect you. He will love you like no other. Trust him Sarah!

Then a groan and a sarcastic laugh came from the mouth of John Casey. "Would you two finally grow up and finally treat each other better! It has pissed me off that you both love each other, that is very obvious. Or when I finally get down here I will give you both the worst ass-kicking of your lives. Walker, I made a choice a long time ago to forgo love, family, and children for country and duty. I made my choice, don't make the same mistake I made.

The chains John Casey were suspended from were slowly lowered to the ground and he undid them freeing his hands and legs. Then he removed his jacket revealing a very special vest. Sarah's eyes widened when she saw he was wearing a special vest the CIA had developed. It was an MV-2859 vest which allowed an operative to be shot with special blanks from a gun. It would mimic being shot and it contained blood pack to fool anyone.

Then Ellie came out crying and laughing as well, "I knew both of you really loved each other". Then just as quickly Ellie gave then all a look. It was a look that Chuck only knew full well, the Oh shit! I am in deep trouble and my ass is going to be kicked look. Chuck knew he was in deep dodo and he started to be afraid, very afraid!

Sarah! , John! This also includes the both of you, "We are going home to talk, now!"

At the commanding tone Ellie spoke to both hardened Agents Sarah, and John saw as well as felt what Chuck was feeling sheer terror! Even General Beckman was impressed at her commanding tone and authority as well as fear she made her Agents and Chuck feel.

Later that day , all four of them sat in Ellie's dining table, three of them very nervous and Ellie stared them all down. "Ok" , Ellie started, " I want to know everything, and General Beckman has cleared my security clearance. So Spill it, now!

So the four of them spoke freely for the first time filing her in. Ellie's eyes widening in shock and disbelief at first but then understanding for the first time. She looked at her brother in awe and shock about the reality of her little brother and that she finally knew the truth, "My little brother is a SPY!"

So she turned to Sarah and looked at her, "So Sarah, what are your feelings for my brother?"

"He was am assignment to protect him. I , HMMMMMMM!"

Sarah was spiraling, she was actually nervous, for the first time in her life.

Ellie stared Sarah down giving her the same look she have given her brother.

"Sarah you can't lie to me, or more importantly to yourself." Ellie stated emphatically. I saw the way you look at him , how your eyes light up when you see him or the smile you give him . But more importantly I see the way his eyes light up seeing you. "

For the first time Ellie saw Sarah's eyes water and tears start to flow onto her cheeks. Ellie stood up and ran over to Sarah. She grabbed Sarah and pulled her into a tight hug, causing Sarah to sob even more. Sarah looked over to Chuck as tears flowed from her like a river.

"Sarah, I know you love Chuck I can see it and your pain. But know this I think of you as family already. I always wanted a sister and you have become that to me. I am here if you ever need a friend .

" Sarah you need to know this, you have been the best thing to have ever come into his life. I just need you to realize that. Plus he truly loves you and I see that you really love him as well.


End file.
